When Oceantale Rules the Clans
by Oceantale and Thornfire
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a cat named Oceantale who watched the Clans from high in the sky until she got very, very bored. So, she comes up with the best idea ever! Watch as she slowly and steadily converts all the clan cats and makes them much, much more interesting... THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON PAUSE! However, Jaystorm will still be posting to his stories.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hi everyone, Oceantale here! This is my first parody... Actually my first fanfic... and I'd like to apologize, it's not the best. The prologue isn't too great, but it should get better as it goes along. **

Oceantale sat lazily on her fluffy pink pillow in the clouds and looked down at the clans.

In ThunderClan, a group of cats where sitting around the fresh kill pile, discussing the patrols for that day. How boring. Always patrol this, patrol that. Hunt this, kill that. Fight ShadowClan, Defend WindClan. If only there was a way to make the clans more interesting.

As Oceantale pondered, a white apprentice padded up behind her and tapped her with a paw.  
"GREAT STARCLAN, WHO'S THERE? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE?"

The apprentice stared at her. "I'm Whitepaw, remember? Your daughter? Anyway, what are YOU doing?"

Oceantale stared at her for a moment. "I'm trying to make the clans more interesting."

"Why don't you brainwash Firestar?"

Though Whitepaw had stated it so simply, Oceantale thought it was the best idea she'd ever heard.  
"You're a _genius_!" she yowled.

Quickly, she used her powers to make Firestar fall asleep in the middle of camp, before entering his dreams.

Firestar looked up at her and yowled. "WHERE AM I? AM I IN STARCLAN? I'M NOT DEAD AM I? I'M TOO PERFECT TO DIE…"

"You are not dead, Firestar. Look deep into my eyes…"

**Let the randomness begin!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Warriors, Starburst, muffins, ThunderClan, the cats in ThunderClan or any songs that I use.**

Firestar was scared. Who was this cat and why was he staring into her eyes? He was attempting to figure out if he had seen her before, when she spoke again.

"Now Firestar, listen carefully. You must become insane… You must make all the other clans insane, until insanity rules the forest! Go, now. Make Oceantale proud!"

Just as Firestar was about to question this, her eyes seemed to light up like a star. Suddenly, all he could think about was muffins…muffins, muffins, muffins. MUFFINS!

He suddenly opened his eyes and bolted into a sitting position. "MUFFINS!" he yowled.

Suddenly, the cats around him turned and stared at him. He subconsciously realized that he was in the medicine den. Jayfeather continued to stare at him even though he couldn't see. _Creepy_, thought Firestar. Just then, Cherrypaw walked up to him.

"What is a 'muffin'?" she asked innocently.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A MUFFIN IS?"

"No."

"YOU… YOU… YOU… YOU MONSTER!"

"But… What IS a muffin?"

"…A muffin is a little poof of deliciousness."

"Does it taste like mouse?"

"No. This is what a muffin tastes like."

Suddenly, Firestar began pelting muffins at every cat in the den. They all backed away cautiously.

"Jayfeather," Sandpelt suddenly appeared, "I think Firestar has gone insane."

"I can tell. Somebody get the deputy."

Sandpelt ran out, only to reappear with a skeptical looking Brambleclaw by her side. Firestar became quiet as he walked in.

"What? Look at him. He's not insa—"

Firestar continued to stare at him. Then he yowled.

"BRAMBLECLAW, BY THE POWER OF STARCLAN I HEREBY RENAME YOU TO BRAMBLEBUM. YOU MAY REMAIN AS MY DEPUTY UNTIL GRAYSTRIPE REJOINS THE CLANS."

Bramblebum ran out of the den crying like a little girl.

Cherrypaw padded towards Firestar slowly. "Do I get a new name too?"

Firestar looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes. You shall now be named Cherrystarburst."

Cherrystarburst ran out of the den screaming.

"OMSC! I'VE GOT A NEW NAME! I'M A WARRIOR NOW!"

Firestar ran out of the den as well.

"LET'S PARTAYYYYYYY!" Suddenly a bunch of confetti rained down on them and Firestar started singing karaoke.

"I THROW MY PAWS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES, SAYIN AYYYYOOOO, I'M A FLAMINGOOOOOO"

Firestars pelt suddenly turned pink.

Half of the ThunderClan cats joined in and the other half stared at them from the edges of camp.

And then everyone dropped to the ground and fell asleep.


End file.
